Nightmare
by xXNorwegianAssassinXx
Summary: Alone in the empty darkness. He had left her. How could he have done that? That empty feeling inside. What was it? Heartbreak? She had never felt it before...


**Nightmare  
**One-Shot

She was in someone's bathroom, at someone's house for a dinner with friends. Who's house? She couldn't quite recall. She wasn't sure if she should escape through the painfully small window or enter back into the house for who knows what was out there.

She decided against her instincts to run, and just go back into the house. She opened the door and shut off the light. She was in some kind of hallway heading both left and right. Which way was she supposed to go? She looked both ways, before deciding to go right, seeing as that was where majority of the light was coming from.

She wandered down the hall at a leisurely pace, not wanting to alarm anyone who would be waiting there for her. She went around the corner and into the room, and stopped abruptly. Leon and the two Redfield siblings were in the room, chatting about something not as important.

Seeing them still didn't make her remember whose house she was in. She casually walked over to the empty seat beside Chris and sat down, crossing her legs as per usual.

Supper appeared to be finished and everyone was just talking over their wine. Her glass was completely full as she took it into her palm. There were lip marks on it, signaling that she had already taken a drink out of it and someone had filled it up.

She took a sip of the dark crimson liquid. It was the expensive kind so she could only guess that it was Leon's house, because of his exquisite taste in wines. But did she live here?

"So I finished up there, but it was nothing compared to Raccoon City." Chris finished up.

"Of course not! Nothing can compare to that nightmare!" Claire chirped in. She didn't seem upset in the least bit. "Plus, I have my own protection." She said warmly as she cuddled up to Leon, who in turn, gathered her in his arms.

She choked on the wine she was drinking spilling it all over the table. Everyone looked up at her as if she had a heat attack and needed help.

"Are you alright, Ada?" It was Chris who spoke up.

"Sorry. Went down the wrong tube." Ada managed out.

This didn't make much sense to her. Last time she checked, this wasn't reality. This couldn't possibly be happening. It was hard to hold herself together at just the sight of it, let alone the thought. The worst part was, she just didn't understand. What had she done to be a part of his life, yet she wasn't his partner?

She had to hold the onslaught of tears threatening to streak her mascara. Everyone had gone back into their conversation before she had disturbed it, yet she remained silent, continually sipping on her wine.

She needed to talk to Leon alone, find out what really happened. When the conversation died down just enough, she took her chance. "Can I speak to you for a minute, Leon?"

He looked up at her slightly questioning. "Sure."

He turned and gave Claire a kiss on the lips before standing, ready to leave and talk. Ada stood, biting hard on her tongue. She was sure that she could feel the warm flow of blood and taste the metallic liquid. That was like a sucker punch to the nose. A low blow.

She had to force herself to walk smoothly into the next room, and not look like she was in agonizing pain, even if she was.

Leon followed her into the room and was the first one to speak. "So, what's up?"

She couldn't bring herself to look at him. It hurt. It was an indescribable pain. She didn't even have the right words. She didn't know what to say. After many trial and errors to find the right word sequence, she came up with one, even if it was two words and two syllables. "Why Claire?"

"What are you talking about? I've been with her for years and you've been completely fine with it. What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"I just want a reason." She whispered, still unable to turn to him.

He sighs. "She's always been here for me, Ada. There are no secrets with her. You didn't seem to mind, so I went with it."

They were both silent for a few minutes. Ada couldn't take the silence and decided to break it. "Well, I'm glad that you two are happy together." She put in as much enthusiasm as she could muster, but it was obvious that it was hollow.

"Ada…"

She ignored him as she spun around and went to leave the room. He grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving slightly. She ripped her arm from his grasp and went for the door. She ignored the stares from the Redfield's as she escaped quickly.

The door slammed shut behind her and everything was gone. There was nothing. No light. No people. There were emotions, but those stung the worst. She looked around, but there was nothing to see. Black. Just empty black. She was alone. Always alone. Forever alone. No one was there for her. No one would be there for her.

The empty feeling was too much for her to handle so she broke. Her collective and emotionless mask was shattered. She cried. Never before had she felt so abandoned. She knew she had done it to herself, but it felt all the worse. She knew she had caused pain in everyone's life, so it was her turn to suffer. Suffer in her own isolation. It was only fair…

* * *

She awoke gasping for breath. She could feel the dampness on her cheeks. She had been crying in her sleep. She hadn't even had the time to react as she felt _his _strong arms wrap around her lovingly, pulling her close to the safety and warmth of his chest. He had the courtesy not to ask questions. Just be there for her, her silent comfort.

Her arms shot around his torso as she pulled herself impossibly closer. She couldn't lose him. She wouldn't lose him. He was hers.

She felt the tears begin to flow over once more, unsure if they were from the though of losing him or from the relief of it all being a dream. He stayed silent, just holding her tight and softly stroking her hair. She didn't ever want to lose this beautiful thing in her life. She couldn't bear to live without it.

* * *

**I know it's not the best. Actually, truth be told, I hate it. I put it up for those of you who may or may not like it. I got my inspiration from a Family Guy episode. I know I'm awesome. Hope all of you enjoy. xXNAXx**


End file.
